


下流艺术

by dreamordream



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamordream/pseuds/dreamordream
Relationships: 敖子逸/马嘉祺
Kudos: 15





	下流艺术

一

我关上房门，确认已经锁好，把钥匙放进背包内的口袋里，经过客厅出门。沙发上坐着的不是昨晚那个中年男人，而是一个染着栗色短发的年轻女孩。我知道在我经过的时候，女孩儿把目光从电视屏幕上移开，打量了我两下。我装作没有发现。

下楼走到街上时，我心里还是不安，下意识隔着光滑的尼龙料子又捏了一把背包，确认内袋里有硌手的钥匙形状——我除了身上这个背包，其他行李都在房间里，万万不可以忘记锁门，因为在押了两个月房租的定金之后，我又一次变成了穷光蛋。

我要想办法在这里活下去，在这个陌生的城市。一直是这样的，没有什么理由，没有谁要求，我想要这么做了，然后就来到这里。一种不知名的、无法抑制的冲动驱使着我，经历混乱如梦的颠簸后在凌晨三点半抵达这座城市，在四点找到这个临时居所，向那个中年男人缴纳自己几乎所有积蓄，换来一间小屋子两个月的使用权。再然后一夜昏黑，此时此刻，我已经站在当空的大太阳下看路边贴的招聘小广告。行道树荫里有夏蝉在鸣叫，远处有海。疲惫令我思考迟钝，脑子里填充着聒噪的叫声，不知道自己正在干什么。花花绿绿的小广告贴了满墙，招工的，招租的，招嫖的，开锁的，开发票的，开假证明的。我发着愣看了好久。全部都是下意识的行为：退后，把背包换到身前，从包里掏出相机，解开相机套，手腕转两圈缠住尼龙带，举起相机，闭一只眼，聚精会神，对焦，调整取景框的位置，OK，按下快门键。

“咔嚓。”

一切喧嚣被按下静音，我像突然醒过来，又回想起那股永远烧灼着我的狂热是什么。

二

当敖子逸回到他租的那栋旧居民楼时，天已经黑透了。他还是背着包，手里多拿了一个塑料盒子，里面是711的便当。他没要两毛钱一个的塑料袋。

今天找到了给新楼盘的售楼中心举广告牌子的工作，日结，在街边晒一天可以得到四十块。招他的组长姐姐说他长得帅，还多给了五块钱。虽然这不是长久之计，但他也只打算在这里待半年时间。

进门时，短发女孩在厨房洗碗，她听到关门声，在围裙上擦擦手走出来，远远地站着，看敖子逸把便当放在鞋柜上，弯腰开始脱鞋。

敖子逸脱了鞋子，站起来说：“看着我做什么？”

女孩歪了一下头，问：“你是摄影师吗？”

敖子逸呆了，想了想自己的相机还在包里，说：“你怎么知道？”

“房东说的。”

噢，他差点忘了昨天半夜缴钱时闲聊了两句。当时中年男人闻言也是看了他一眼，没说话。但敖子逸知道他在想，这么个穷小子，还什么摄影师，扯淡呢。

敖子逸回神，“嗯”了一声。

女孩眯了眯眼，露出有点儿雀跃的笑：“那我可以明天让一个人来找你吗？”

敖子逸没跟上这个展开，下意识：“啊？”

女孩却飞快地说了句“你明天就知道了”，然后折回厨房去洗碗，一边抹泡泡一边哼着歌。敖子逸一头雾水，看着女孩洋溢着快乐的背影，最后还是选择把自己的运动鞋和女孩踢得东倒西歪的绑带凉鞋摆好，然后拿着便当回了自己的房间。

第二天敖子逸带着便当回去的时候，Tina说的那个人已经到了。前一天晚上他打开便当尝了一口，觉得实在冷到难以下咽，于是又拿去厨房用微波炉加热。Tina教他怎么用那个微波炉，然后两个人就交换了名字。敖子逸说：“Christina？你是外国人？”

Tina翻个白眼：“你管我。”

敖子逸进门的时候以为沙发上蜷着腿坐着的是一个小孩，因为他看起来骨架很小，低着头看手机时，额发垂下来，只能看到有些凹陷的脸颊，看起来就像青春期抽条时营养没跟上的男孩子。

Tina的声音从厨房里传来：“马嘉祺！你给我过来帮忙！”

他从沙发上站起来，敖子逸仿佛在看变形金刚变身。小小一团展开来，才发现那人和敖子逸自己身高相仿；脸抬起来，也完全是成年男性的脸。但正因为是成年男性，越发显得他太瘦了，肩窄，身子薄，两条腿细细，甚至有些病态。

他站起来时看到了敖子逸，大概是知道这屋子住了另一个房客，目光蜻蜓点水般掠过，就走进厨房去了。敖子逸想，那目光像一条鱼的，没有感情的无机质的目光。  
敖子逸照旧把鞋子脱了，把运动鞋、绑带凉鞋、板鞋都摆好，也进了厨房。他洗了手，然后把便当的塑料盖子取下来，放进微波炉，叮叮叮，设置加热一分钟。Tina在炒尖椒牛肉，大火，锅里噼里啪啦，轰轰响的油烟机都排不尽这一屋子的油烟。鱼先生在另一边哐哐拍蒜。  
Tina分他一瞬间的眼神，在拥挤的喧嚣中高声说：“噢你回来了！怎么又吃这个，明天跟我一起吃得了——你买菜。”

她熟练地掂两下，起锅，把尖椒牛肉装盘。在准备做下一道菜的间隙中，短暂的平静里，Tina指着鱼先生，没头没尾地说了句：“敖子逸，你给他拍照呗！”

敖子逸一愣，下意识看过去，隔着Tina，和鱼先生的目光撞在一起。他从那人的眼里看到同样的错愕，显然这是小魔女自作主张的一时兴起。但敖子逸看着他在雾蒙蒙的刺鼻的油烟中，形销骨立的四分之三侧脸和倏然灵光一闪的眼，忽然就想笑了。于是他就笑着说：“好呀。”

敖子逸问过Tina，为什么让他给马嘉祺拍照片。“你又不知道我拍得怎么样。”

“怎么样都好啦。”掩藏在乖乖女外壳下的小魔女摊手，“随便拍点什么，毕竟他不知道什么时候就会死掉。”

Tina算马嘉祺的远亲，敖子逸闹不清他们家的复杂关系，只知道她受马嘉祺父母的托付，多分点心照看他。他先天孱弱，小小的疾病就能让他在生死线上走一个来回，因此常常要去医院报备。但他还是每次都活了下来，带着不完美的身体活到现在。

“他的家境倒还好，不用担心无法工作的问题。但因为不能劳累，所以也无法远行，只能生活在这座城市里。不过我看他也不在乎啦。”

后来，敖子逸对马嘉祺说，我初次见你，觉得你像一条鱼。那时他第一次给马嘉祺拍照，拍到最后一组时，执意让马嘉祺裸身屈腿坐在一个装着二十三条肿眼泡金鱼的巨大鱼缸里。马嘉祺斜靠着玻璃内壁，只有头和肩膀露出水面，用看神经病的眼光看着他，于是更加与鱼无异。

在敖子逸的意识中，马嘉祺与鱼，这两个意象合为一体，不可分离。那种病态的冰冷的美同所有主流审美格格不入，而偏偏他又对此毫不在意。——因为水泡眼而头重尾轻、不断往下栽去的金鱼，用它那没有感情的不知痛苦的目光看过来，好像人类和自己没关系，自己也和自己没关系。它对自己的畸形和苦难一无所知，对自己的奇异和不合时宜没有意识，时而呆滞，时而癫狂地游动，不愧是每七秒就更新系统的神奇物种。

敖子逸把镜头拉近，去捕捉苍白的、阴翳的、笼罩着粼粼水光的马嘉祺的脸。

那天马嘉祺被敖子逸指使着在鱼缸里换了好几个姿势。终于捱到拍完，马嘉祺缓慢腾挪，从鱼缸站起来，不想不小心弄破金鱼的水泡眼，但那鱼浑然不觉，还在他的腿间缓慢梭巡。湿漉漉的他终于出来，接过敖子逸递给他的毛巾，反手又狠狠扔到敖子逸脸上，两个人立刻扭打到一起。

就马嘉祺那体格，当然打不过敖子逸。敖子逸扭着他的手，把他摁在地上，说：“这套照片应该叫什么？‘金鱼刑’？”

“滚，”马嘉祺骂道，“我还没想死。”

马嘉祺就这点好，他闲，没事搞搞文艺理论研究，什么酸不拉几的狗血梗都能接上。

Tina给他们带饭过来，一进门看到他们赤身挤在地上，立刻又跑出去，叫道：“狗男男！”

敖子逸放开马嘉祺的手，把他从地上拉起来。马嘉祺抓起毛巾，一边往浴室里走一边说：“你得把这个鱼处理了，缸处理了。”

这套照片就在马嘉祺家里拍的。敖子逸把这一缸金鱼弄来，自然也要负责把它弄走。那个缸好说，二手转卖就是了，但鱼是活物，它再冰冷也不能冲进下水道了事。最后这二十几条鱼大部分被敖子逸送给了售楼处里的售楼小姐姐们，剩下两条，换进个小的鱼缸里，还是搁马嘉祺家里养着。

敖子逸在售楼中心外的大马路上举了一周牌子后，就被破格调进售楼中心里面，和售楼小姐姐们一起卖房子，还可以坐着电瓶车陪顾客去看样品房，不用再受半点日晒雨淋。这是由于他人帅嘴甜，把组长哄得天天多给他五块钱，再后来组长一想觉得不对，于是决定让他去哄顾客。

他临时上岗，发给他的西装不合身，肩膀处过于紧绷，裤腿也短一截。但他好像是从来都不局促的人。三点半夜闯陌生城市时，被不认识的女孩盯着脱鞋子时，站在路边面对来往人群举广告牌时，对着顾客假装熟络时，他都毫不回避，仿佛身体里烧出来的什么闪亮的东西令他所向披靡。

他讲他的经历，为拍这个世界的真实、繁杂、暧昧而奔波：拍过边缘人；拍过劳动者的沧桑僵硬的脸庞；拍过濒死的野狗；拍过鬼魅极光；拍过一场暴烈的山火。在来到这里之前，他往西藏去拍冰川。那时候正值雨季，在川藏线上遇到突发的泥石流，摧枯拉朽从山上冲下来。他们同迅猛的死亡擦肩而过。半个车身陷在碎石泥堆里，他和司机从车窗里连滚带爬地爬出来，小腿与双手沾满脏污。在等到解放军来把车拖走的时间里，他站在路边，茫茫然觉得仿佛大醉一场。

“我走过很多地方，拍过很多作品。但我永远永远都不能满足，永远永远都不能停下。”敖子逸侧目，伸手摸上马嘉祺的脸颊，“你也是我的作品。”

马嘉祺笑了一声，裹紧羽绒服，把自己往车座深处窝过去。

“笑什么？”

“敖子逸，你也会是我的作品。”他抬起下巴，露出挑衅的表情，把两腿架到敖子逸的腿上，换一个舒服的姿势慢慢躺下。

他们租这辆车，一路开到深山老林里来拍一套照片。这里的冬天很冷，但敖子逸叫他把外套脱掉，走到潮湿阴冷的树林深处，淌过冰冷的溪流——他就照做了。脚踝被裸露的岩石割破，血淌在腥鲜青苔上。他暴露在寒风中，因为颤抖的肌肤和僵硬的四肢末端而不能更加深刻地意识到自己的肉体，意识到它的脆弱同顽强，意识到他真切地活着，什么东西在体内固执生长。生命的狂喜在这种时刻涌上来，淹没他已经不甚清醒的头脑。

对于敖子逸，他最令马嘉祺满意的一点就是，无论他究竟是怎么想的——马嘉祺才不管他怎么想——最终都不因为它的不完美而过分珍惜马嘉祺的身体。他诚实地记录它，毫不顾忌地使用它。就像此时此刻，他握住马嘉祺架到他身上的腿，俯下身去咬马嘉祺瘦削的脚踝，湿热的舌头贴上去，舔掉未凝干的血迹。他们在租来的车里做爱，在野性的丛林，在逢魔时刻，车窗外天还泛着蓝，但树林已经是浓黑一片。这已不是第一次，艺术家迷恋他的得意之作，这是本性。

三

敖子逸在社交平台上有一个账号，用来发他拍的照片。在这个高尚的审查时代，他撞过多少次南墙都没有学会该放什么照片才不会被屏蔽，不时被吞掉几张，算是智能算法为他免费排版设计。他发马嘉祺和金鱼的照片，他的不道德的、不健康的身体。虽然账号的关注者很少，但毕竟网络世界，多少还是有人看的，而且会发表评论。有的人觉得恶心变态，有的人觉得可怖，有的人觉得脑子要缺氧，有的人说腿好看，夹紧点。

敖子逸从来坦荡面对过客——大马路上的，和虚拟世界里的。而对于身体被讨论这件事，马嘉祺也没有在意，他一个过于明显的病人，早就习惯旁观者的审视。再者已经没有人比他更了解自己的身体。他坐在窗边抽烟，这对一个体弱多病的人来说不是什么好习惯，但他自己想抽的时候便抽了。敖子逸走过来，把烟从他的手中拿出来，说：“给我尝一口。”

他尝过后，把烟架在烟灰缸里。马嘉祺没有伸手要回去，半支烟在空中散出袅袅白雾。

两个月的租期满后，敖子逸就搬进了马嘉祺家里。倒不是因为他没钱了，在售楼中心上班，真卖出去房子能有可观的提成，他现在赚得比自己预想的多。搬家起因是有一天夜里他们在出租屋的沙发上做爱，正赶上Tina下夜班回来。她刚在楼下用一只鞋子砸了求复合的前男友，上楼一开门看到一对狗男男在交媾，剩下那只鞋子也砸过来，正撞在沙发靠背上。

气冲冲的小魔女进了她自己的房间。敖子逸经历了这辈子最狼狈的一次高潮，他趴在马嘉祺身上说：“我还是该搬出去比较好吧。”

马嘉祺“嗤嗤”地笑，胸腔在敖子逸身下震动。他伸手帮敖子逸把落到背上的高跟鞋拿开：“不然你就搬到我那里。”

因为他不用付给马嘉祺房租，一下子手头就宽裕了起来，可以在摄影上投入更多，愈加肆意地指使起马嘉祺来。但他既然寄人篱下，在拍摄之外，也就要受马嘉祺的指使，小则端茶倒水，大则医院陪床。而在指使与指使之外，他们做爱。

他陪马嘉祺去过几次医院。有一回睡到半夜，马嘉祺突然开始猛烈地反胃、呕吐，敖子逸被他闹醒，急忙给他披上衣服，打车去急诊。后半夜在医院里打点滴，马嘉祺依然畏寒，不受控地痉挛，敖子逸发挥他那天赋异禀的亲和力，向值班护士借得一床薄被子，把坐在椅子上的马嘉祺团团包裹起来。马嘉祺只露出一个小脑袋，陷在蓬松织物里，无精打采地半阖着眼，看起来又像敖子逸第一次见他时，窝在沙发上的小小一团。

敖子逸摸摸他柔软的头发。马嘉祺从鼻腔里“哼”了一声，抬起眼来看他，说：“你不想拍吗？”

敖子逸顿住，表情一片空白。马嘉祺在漫长的、悄无声息的痛苦中等他，等他片刻之后终于回神，点点头，说好。他急匆匆出来，当然没带相机，毛毛躁躁地掏手机时又几乎把它摔了。然后他就地蹲在马嘉祺面前，一手托住手机调整角度，另一手轻轻按下拍摄键。蹲久了，往前一跪，又拍了一张，手机了的稳定性远不如相机，糊得只见人影。但他过于急切，什么都顾不上，跪在地上膝行两步，凑到马嘉祺的脸侧，近距离拍他低垂的眼、被冷汗浸透的鬓角、不自觉的肌肉抽动。他拍过他停留在身体表象的苍白与脆弱，这次终于通过直观的躯体，拍到从他身体深处催发出来的痛苦。他仍旧是忠实的记录者，却也只是记录者——他不参与这个摄影现场的构筑，只用一个小小的手机镜头记录马嘉祺生命中的庞大缺憾。

但有什么在烧，烧得他的胸口要爆裂。

马嘉祺的眼转了转，窸窸窣窣，从棉被中探出没打点滴的那只手，握住敖子逸的。敖子逸的手竟然在抖。他回握，等待周身飞快地冷下来，才缓缓顺势在马嘉祺旁边的椅子上坐下，隔着被子轻轻拢住他。马嘉祺把头靠在他的肩上。两人在潮冷的夜里，仿佛两只取暖的小动物挤在一起。

Tina说他不能远行，一直生活在这座城市里——是被禁锢的笼中鸟，是隔着透明鱼缸无法触碰的金鱼。敖子逸想过，走过无数地方的自己，仿佛一颗意外流星，燃烧着坠落在马嘉祺的世界里，被他收留。究竟为什么，马嘉祺可以把自己掰开来，将身体完全交付给他，去成为摄影师的一件作品——是因为他那麻木的金鱼本性，还是因为这种短暂的自由的堕落如同半支烟，有害，甜美，要尝，却不至于上瘾？

等到敖子逸离开，他是不是又回到身为一个脆弱病人的轨迹，在一日日逼近的死亡来临之前安静地等待？  
无论如何，我最终都会离开他。敖子逸想。

四

马嘉祺最终还是在医院里住了几天，我和Tina轮流去医院照料他。他躺在病床上，又回复成我第一次见到他时那样，小小的一团。

期间拍了一些照片，后来，也被我发到主页上。没有裸露的性器官，但冷漠地、近距离地记录一位病人的痛苦，使得它们的不道德与不健康反而更胜一筹。于是，在我全然没有预想到的情况下，这组相片成为我的作品中热度最高的一组。比起猎奇图像来说，真实的、不能直视的不堪更加令人难以接受，也更加方便被批判。  
有人揣测摄影师与模特之间的不正当关系——胁迫，诱哄，或者是下流的共犯者。我想最后者是对的。马嘉祺看了一眼我的主页评论，露出促狭的笑：“幸亏你没拍到我的呕吐物。”

说这些时，我们并排倚在床头，身上情欲还没褪尽，皮肤上残留着战栗感。我把手机关掉，慢慢摸过他的伶仃手腕。虽然早从来到这里时，我就已经决定了；但此时此刻，若要说出口还是要再下一次决心：“我差不多该走了。”

马嘉祺顿一下，把手抽走，反手抓过垫在他腰后的枕头，丢到我身上。枕头软篷篷，和当初那条毛巾一样没有半分杀伤力。他翻身下床，随便套了一件衣服在身上，在床头柜上取了一包烟，撂下一句话：“要走便走。”

他走出房间，点起一支烟，一边给鱼缸里的金鱼喂食。前些日子，那两条金鱼死了一条，眼泡还充盈着，挺着肚子浮在水面上。仅剩下的那尾独自在玻璃缸里转来转去。

之后我们的摄影停了一段时间。也没再提起这件事，但彼此心里都知道，离开的日子越来越近了。我以为他可能不太愿意我走——毕竟对他而言，要有一个合拍的、心照不宣的同谋不太容易。但我不能不走，我背负着不能不行走的命运，我不可能停留在这里。

然而我想错了。我们一起完成的最后一次拍摄，是马嘉祺主动提出来的。他问我：“你会游泳吗？”

我四处租赁、采买水下摄影需要的器材，虽然马嘉祺说我们又不会潜多深，但我还是把售楼中心的工作辞了，找了一个自由潜教练来教。马嘉祺的身体状况其实根本不适合下水，可现在是他指使我，我只能应他的一切要求照做。我发现，自从上次在医院拍过照片之后，他逐渐成为“摄影”这件事的主导者。在日常相处之中我已经明白，他虽然躯壳脆弱，却反而像是互补般地性格强势。

他放过话，说我也会是他的作品——这显然不是什么好话，令我不可抑制地兴奋起来。我也想知道，他舍得用什么方式，又要把我揉捏成什么形状。

不久之后，我把一切都准备妥当。我们在寂静的凌晨三点出了门，还是用之前租的那辆车，驶往海边。

金鱼在海里会是什么样子的？

夜海是纯粹的黑色，我和马嘉祺一起下潜。他放松身体，同我靠得很近，才能被我带着的灯源捕捉到。失去重力，失去彼此之外的其他可以依靠的，我们是羊水中的连体婴儿。

我缓缓后撤，拉开一个合适的距离，拍摄马嘉祺在水下的身体。他浑身泛着幽幽的蓝光，那细小修长的、让人错觉会被海水压碎的骨骼在水中随意舒展，因为失重而肢体扭曲，呈现出在陆地上不可能有的形状。

海中的金鱼，随着波涛漂流，越来越远，几乎离开灯光圈定的范围，漂出我的视线。倏然一阵浪袭来，卷走他的身体，隐没在黑暗之中。

我突然开始慌张，脑海中一闪而过那个“金鱼刑”的玩笑。虽然我们距离海面确实很近，想的话可以很快上浮。我往他离开的方向游过去，没有看到他，又往前游，眼前只飘过一株肮脏的缠绕着的海草。

在我的恐惧达到最顶峰的时候，侧边有一抹白影浮现。我着实受了惊吓，心脏猛烈跳动——转头，看见是马嘉祺循着光朝我游过来。他睁着眼，惨白的脸如同水底摄人的鬼怪，接近我，缠住我的衣服，手脚并用地抱住我，然后轻轻拨开我的相机，仰头凑过来和我接吻。  
在肺里的空气被挤压殆尽之前，我们上浮。

我们漂在海面上，我像抱住小孩子一样抱着马嘉祺，让他可以伏在我的肩头休息。我之前已经许多次抱过赤裸的马嘉祺，从来没有像这次一般充满温情。马嘉祺靠在我的耳边急促呼吸，又在呼吸间说：“我有一会儿，真的以为我要淹死了。”

然后他笑了，他说：“但是你看，我没那么容易死。”

我忽然觉得我对他充满了怜爱，充满了迷恋。这当然不是爱情，只不过是在无边无际的海里，我们是彼此唯一可以相拥的对象。

这次到底没拍多少东西，我们的最后一次摄影草草收场。我和马嘉祺上了岸，从车里取了净水和毛巾，简单冲洗了身体后换上衣服。做完这一切时已经临近五点，天空开始泛白。日出就要来了，属于我们的夜晚结束了。

马嘉祺靠在车边，嘴里咬着半支烟，沉沉吸一口，又吐出来。风吹散过眼云烟，吹乱我们的头发。

“敖子逸，”他口齿清晰地叫我，“我不要永恒的灯塔。”  
他忽然转头逼近，紧紧盯着我。

“我要你去走、去找、去历劫、去遭难、去离开我。”他终于揭露他的残忍野心，“或许你会走得越来越远，你会走到我的反面……但是你要走。”

在太阳即将跃出海面，万丈光芒即将普照整个世界的此时此刻，我看着他在濛昧中燃烧的眼，我说——好。

而下一刻，天光大亮。


End file.
